Various types of car seat safety devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a safety message playback device for an automobile including a housing unit, a central processing unit disposed within the housing unit, a speaker disposed on a top surface of the housing unit, a battery compartment disposed within the housing unit, a rechargeable battery disposed within the battery compartment, a recordation and playback control disposed on the top surface of the housing unit, a pair of electrical cables, a magnetically triggered door sensor, and an adhesive strip disposed on a bottom surface of the housing unit. The adhesive strip is configured to securely attach the housing unit to a dashboard of an automobile. What has been further needed is for the recordation and playback control to be configured to allow a user to record a message into the speaker for playback through the speaker when the recordation and playback control is activated. Lastly, what has been needed is for the speaker to be configured to repeatedly playback the message the user has prerecorded when the magnetically triggered door sensor is in an open position. The safety message playback device thus provides an effective warning and reminder system for a driver of an automobile once the driver has opened a door of the automobile. This device is highly versatile and can be used to remind or warn a driver of numerous events, including, but not limited to, a child, pet, or adult in the back seat of the automobile, a future task, or a grocery list. Furthermore, the prerecorded message is less likely to be ignored by a user because it will be played back to the user in a recognizable voice.